Journey Home on Christmas
by Dessi1998
Summary: That's their first Christmas together. The things aren't going well but Tentoo will try to change this. Will he manage? angst/fluff


**A/N: Today is 24.12.13. I decided to write one Christmas fic. :) Hope you enjoy it and as always, sorry for the mistakes if any. :D**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately Doctor Who and the characters here aren't mine. :)**

* * *

It was Christmas in the Tyler mansion. Actually, his first Christmas. He hoped everything will go fine, maybe even become closer with Rose.

Sadly he had to admit it, she didn't think of him as the Doctor, she didn't love him the same way. For her the Meta-crisis Doctor was just only a copy, stuck with her. Yeah, they were close, but close friends, just talking about the adventures she had with the real Doctor. He told her some of the stories after she was trapped in this universe but she never commented.

And yes, they slept in one bed, lived together in Rose's apartment. But he thought it's only because the apartment was small and didn't have spare room for another bedroom.

So his plan now was to get closer to her. This big holiday was his chance to prove to her how much he loved her. This was their first Christmas together, well, not so together, and he wanted it to be special.

They were sleeping in the Tyler mansion this night. Rose couldn't leave her family on Christmas and spend it just with the Doctor, or John as she called him. At the door they were welcomed by very happy Tony, who immediately jumped into his sister's arms. John took the present from her before she could drop them. Then Jackie took their coats and ushered them in the living room. When John looked around, he could see many garlands, some made from paper probably by Tony, and some bought. In the corner of the room was the very big Christmas tree. There weren't any presents but the Doctor was sure they will be in the next morning.

He saw Pete who took the presents from him to hide them from Tony. Then the two men began speaking, Pete noting that John was here now half year, and this was his first big family holiday. John just nodded, smiling. Then Rose and Jackie came in, followed by Tony. He went to the Doctor and began tugging him by the sleeve to play games with him.

Tony was now nearly five years old, and like every little child he loved playing games, especially when he was playing with Rose or John. So the two of them sat in front if the fireplace and began solving one jigsaw. Rose's parents began asking her questions about her and John but she wasn't talking much or was saying that there's nothing between them. Soon she and Jackie went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner while Pete started reading a newspaper.

Soon everybody was round the table for dinner. Today was special day so Tony was allowed to stay later and they wasn't in a hurry to eat so early. It was near 8 o'clock and the family was watching some programmes on the telly, chattering freely.

"But mum, why can't I stay to midnight to see Santa Claus? I want to see him!"

"Sweetheart, it's too late, you have to go to bed at half past nine. And besides, I am sure you'll be asleep by nine. Come on, even we will go to bed and won't see him."

"But you are grown up. I want to see him, I am still a kid."

"Tony, please..." Jackie was getting tired from all the work today, she didn't want a tantrum with her son. Seeing the nearing problem, John chipped in.

"Come on, Tony. If you eat everything on your plate, I'll tell you how I met Santa Claus, yeah?" The words were hardly out of his mouth and the boy was already wolfing his dinner. Rose smiled at that. She knew that the Doctor had never met him, it was impossible, but he would think of some story probably. She smiled at that and looked at John. He looked up from his plate too and smiled at her, too.

After they had finished their dinner, the Doctor sad on one of the armchairs with Tony on his lap. He was telling him how he helped Santa Claus to upgrade his sleight so he can travel around the world for one night. The little boy was listening in awe, blinking with his big brown eyes at John.

Rose was watching them from the other armchair, smiling slightly again. Then she felt Jackie's hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you give him a chance? See, he is kind and is managing with Tony very well. I bet he is would be very good father."

"Mum! Don't talk about it. At least not today. We-we aren't discussing anything." When they looked up, they saw John starring at them, while Tony was tugging at him. Then he shook his head and turned to the little boy. Rose looked at her hands, a little bit sad for him. She just couldn't move on, that's it.

"Mum, please, not now."

"Okay, okay." Jackie went over to Tony. "Come on you, little monkey. You gotta go to bed. Now is fifteen past ten. You should have been in bed almost an hour ago."

"Wait. I have to give the Doctor my present." And then Tony was off, running out of the room and dragging his dad with him.

"Present? What present? Why? I didn't know I'll get any presents at all."

"Of course you'll get presents, you plum. But I thought there's this card from Tony. What else?" And then Tony came in followed by Pete. John noticed that the boy was clutching a little black box. Maybe it was for a pen or something like that.

"I gave the idea to dad. You told me you couldn't find pieces for your Sonic Screwdriv-driver so I told dad to search for them. And he copied your plans while we were in your and Rose's apartment and dad made it. And I helped." Tony grinned and pushed the box in John's hands. "You are new in this universe and I am not sure that Santa Claus knows about you. So this is my present for you." Tony was happy, looking at the Doctor. But he was just starring, not knowing what to say. Then he grinned, too, hugging Tony tight.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Then he opened the box and gasped. The Sonic was exactly like his old one. Well, the real Doctor's one. Like in his plans, exactly the same. He hugged Tony again and then stood up and thanked Pete, too. The man just smiled, saying that it was no problem, just used his friends here and there. John was really very thankful.

Rose couldn't help but smile at his reaction. She didn't know anything about that, just like Jackie. But soon her mother rushed her little brother to bed. And while John and her father were talking about the Sonic, she began clearing the table.

"Want help?" John immediately got up but she just waved at him.

"No need. Mum will come now." And she really came at this moment.

"Tony was so tired that fell asleep immediately." And the two women began clearing the table together, going in and out of the room. When they were at the kitchen, Jackie began their conversation from earlier again.

"He was really happy. I can't believe that Tony really remembered this. And this about Santa Claus was really sweet, don't you think?"

"Mum, not again please. Don't ruin the good mood."

"But you need to talk about it. He loves you, he is lost in love. Can't you at least give him a chance?" And while they were talking, John decided to go out and check his present for Rose. He excused himself and got out of the room, leaving Pete alone. But while he was at the hall, passing by the kitchen, he heard Rose and Jackie talking. And, unfortunately, he heard what were they talking about. He heard Rose's voice.

"Mum, he just looks like the Doctor, but it's not him. He has the same memoirs but it's not quite him. I just can't stop thinking about it in this way. I know it's awful for him, it kills him, but I can't help it." She shook her head and looked to the door. And then froze. Jackie followed her gaze and gasped shocked. There, in the door frame, was standing John, looking miserable and sad, heartbroken, tears in his eyes. Suddenly Rose jumped, walking fast to him, reaching for his hand. But he put it in his pocket.

"I'm going out." He blinked to clear his view and rushed to the door. But Rose ran after him, gripping his arm.

"No, I didn't mean it. I just... It's nothing. It's not like that. I mean..."

"Leave it Rose. I understand you." And he put on his coat. But Rose was feeling really bad. This wasn't very nice from her. This time she had gone too far, too far even for his kindness and patience.

"Please wait. I'll explain. Please." Now she was close to crying, looking in his eyes. He just went out and Rose hurried after him, taking her coat from the wall. Jackie was just starring, horrified. She didn't know what will happen now. What if he left? Or became crazy? Or something like this? She just didn't know. Pete came, too. Putting his arm around Jackie's shoulders, he asked her what's going on silently. She just frowned.

Rose was trying to stop John. She thought he was leaving. But she was surprised when he turned left and walked in one of the parts of the garden of the mansion.

"Please stop. I really didn't mean it! Don't leave please. I'll try, really. I am sorry. Where are you going? Please answer me!" She stopped in front of him, her hands on his chest. He looked down at her, tears beginning to fall from his eyes.

"I won't leave you. Do you want to see you present? Come on." He smiled at her, but the smile didn't touch his eyes. John removed Rose's hands from his chest and took her left hand. He continued walking deeper in the garden. After few meters he stopped and turned around to Rose.

"You'll be surprised how fast she grew. And she is even in the form of police box, like his, the real one. I planted the coral a while after we came here in the beginning. I hoped she'll be ready for Christmas and she really is." Then he grinned at her. He walked behind one tree and Rose followed. Then she froze. There, in front of her, was the TARDIS. John took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Then he held it for Rose. She entered in the old console room with the corals and the console in the middle. She looked around. And then she saw that John was crying.

"Oh my God. I didn't know. I am really sorry. I am really sorry for what I said. Please, forgive me."

"No,'s no problem, really. I can teach you to fly her and then... Well, you can explore the universe. She'll be yours. I don't want to travel anymore. 'm fine here." He started to walk towards the door but Rose stopped him.

"But... Don't you want to travel together, with me? I thought..."

"Rose, you don't want me. Why should I bother you, stand in your way? I'll go to the house now. Good night." But when he turned around, Rose stopped him again and turned him so he was facing her. Then she kissed him, passionately, but slow.

When they broke apart, all John could do was glare at her, tears in his eyes. Then he ducked and kissed her again. After few seconds Rose pulled away. John looked and was scared from what would happen now.

"I am really sorry about what I said." And when he wanted to interrupt her, she put her hand on his mouth. "I love you, I really do. I just couldn't let myself believe it. I couldn't believe it was true, it was actually happening. I thought that one day you will go out and never come back, leave me again."

"I would never, Rose. Never again! I..."

"No, I understand. But please, can you understand me too? I was just scared to let you in. But I-I really love you." After her last words, John kissed her again and then beamed at her.

"Yes, I understand you. No problem... The waiting is worth. And I love you, too, and always will. Forever." They stood there for a minute, watching each other, smiling. Then, suddenly, John jumped. "Come on. First journey, eh? Well, without adventures. We'll just go to the house." At that Rose smiled, tongue pocking between her teeth. They laughed and then he set the coordinates.

"Doctor..." She whispered as she saw him flying and jumping around the console.

"Be careful! I don't want to be missing one more year." She smiled and he hugged her from behind.

"Pull that lever." He said, pointing at the console. Rose looked at him and after he nodded, she pulled it. In this second they heard the familiar whooshing and the ship jumped.

"Mum, mummy! What's that sound?" Tony was running down the stairs while Jackie and Pete were starring at one spot next to the Christmas tree. There was a bulb, more and more visible. In the next moment there was a police box.

"Mummy, that's the TARDIS. The Doctor's TARDIS!" Tony ran to it, as the door opened and Rose peered from there.

"Which year is this?" She asked, looking around.

"Relax Rose. It's the same year, I didn't mess it up." He put his hand on her shoulder and when she turned, he lifted her and spun her around. They laughed as the other adults were watching, not understanding a thing.

"Is that the TARDIS. Can I look inside?" Tony wanted to get in but Rose stopped him.

"You gotta go to bed. Maybe tomorrow, yeah? Santa Claus will come soon, but if you stay here, he won't come."

"But, please, Rosie!" Tony was near crying now. Then the Doctor jumped in front of him.

"I'll tell you a secret." At this the little boy's eyes widened. "You gave me a present, yeah? Now, I have one for you. I hid it behind the tree. You want to see it now?" The boy nodded eagerly. The Doctor smiled and rufled the boy's hair while he stood up.

"Ah, this." Pete smiled.

"Again, I don't know anything." Jackie puffed. Rose went to her, linking their arms.

"Well, I don't know anything, too." Jackie looked shocked at that. But then Tony squeaked. The Doctor pulled one very big wrapped box. Tony immediately began unwrapping it. And then the two women and the boy gasped. There was a smaller version of the TARDIS. And then when Tony opened the door, he went crazy.

"It's bigger on the inside! It's real TARDIS."

"No Tony, not exactly. You can just play in it. It can't materialize and dematerialize. Your mother would kill me for this! But it's really bigger on the inside. For now it has ten rooms, but it's growing." The boy immediately run inside to investigate it.

"How did you do it?" Asked Rose as John came to her.

"Torchwood technology." He winked at her. Then she kissed him. They pulled apart when they heard somebody clearing his throat.

"I will really kill you. Now I won't be able to get him out of there!" Jackie was staring at him, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Relax, Jackie. There's bedroom in there. With very big bed. He can sleep there. And he won't hear you when you..." He looked around. "Put his presents under the tree." Jackie was just starring at him. Then she shrugged, unbelieving.

""Well, at least you two are good now. I see that you..."

"Come on Jackie. Let's go to bed now. Leave them. Rose, tell your brother that he can sleep there tonight and put his present under the tree. Good night, you two." Then he dragged Jackie out of the room and up the stairs. Rose and the Doctor smiled, then looked at each other and kissed gently. After that they did what Pete told them and went to bed, too.

From now on everything was different. Good different or bad different?

Good.


End file.
